


Alternate Circumstances

by multilefaiye



Series: Alternate Circumstances [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But saying gen for now oop, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, If I continue this trust me they'll get together, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, eventually, for Hannibal that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilefaiye/pseuds/multilefaiye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of falling deep into space and finding himself with the Chitauri, Loki fell to Midgard after the collapse of the bifrost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! I've had this AU idea for quite a while, and figured it was about time I decided to try and explore it. I guess this came from my weird need to have all the things I love exist in the same universe, heh.
> 
> So! Not sure if I'll continue this, but if I do, it'll go through the same basic plot as Hannibal season one, exploring how having a character like Loki there would change things. And the endgame would be Loki/Will, of course. >u>"
> 
> Now, about A New Beginning: It's not abandoned. I lost a lot of my interest in working on it ages ago, due to some life stuff happening at the time, but I've gotten a little bit of my energy back for it. So, the first bit of chapter four has happened, so hopefully I can update it soon. ^^"

                The first things Loki noticed when he woke were the hard ground beneath him, cold and uncomfortable, and the aching in his body. He shifted, hearing leaves crunch beneath him, and groaned in pain. Loki began to sit up, but froze when he heard more leaves crunch nearby, accompanied by snapping twigs. Something was approaching him rapidly, on many feet.

                He opened his eyes just in time to see a large, furry creature rush at him from the brush. Loki tensed and rolled away from the beast, only for more of them to follow it and swarm him. The god sneered in disgust as one of the creatures, a small one with pale, curly fur, clambered into his lap, lapping at his face with its broad, slobbery tongue.

                Noisily, the creatures sniffed at him, their tails wagging. Loki struggled weakly, shoving away the one in his lap. The moment he did, a brown-and-white one took its place, and continued happily licking at his face. Pain flared from where the creatures’ paws pressed against him, and he winced, hissing quietly.

                Suddenly, a sharp whistle sounded from nearby, and the creatures all stopped to look in that direction. Loki took the opportunity to push the second fiend off of him and brush off his lap. Already, he was covered in the creatures’ hair, along with the filth he’d already been coated with, he noticed with a grimace. Another whistle sounded, and all at once the animals bounded away from him, back towards the brush.

                Loki took advantage of the moment to look around and take in his surroundings. While he couldn’t discern where he was falling when he fell from the bifrost, he knew he had to be in a lesser world. He was surrounded by tall trees, the ground around him covered in a thick coating of leaves and muck, which clung to Loki’s own clothes and hair. He shuddered with disgust, then groaned again.

                More twigs snapped nearby, accompanied by crunching leaves, and Loki turned his head to see the creatures had returned. This time, however, they did not come alone, and made no move to come closer to him.

                With them was a tall Midgardian, giving Loki a curious, sympathetic look. Loki bristled and glared at him, indignantly pulling the thick plant matter from his matted hair. The Midguardian exhaled, quirking an eyebrow.

                “Rough night?” he offered, absently scratching the head of one of the creatures. The man smiled sheepishly, adding, “Sorry about them, by the way; they’re usually better behaved.” One of the beasts barked, as if in agreement.

                “That’s no concern of yours,” he replied harshly, narrowing his eyes further at the man. “You and your beasts can be on your way.”

                “Normally, no, it wouldn’t be my concern,” the man agreed, “but I’m afraid you’re on my land. That makes it something my ‘beasts’ and I should be worried about.” He smirked, seemingly entertained by Loki’s reply, and the god scowled fiercely at him.

                “I’m not here to take your land, Midgardian,” Loki growled, “and I don’t need your pity. Leave me be.” He gestured for the Midgardian to leave, ignoring the flare of pain in his arm as he did so.

                To Loki’s surprise, the man chuckled, almost rolling his eyes as he remarked, “Well, can’t say I’ve ever been called _that_ before. And I never said you were, and I’m not here to pity you.”

                “Then why are you bothering me?” the god snapped.

                The Midgardian only seemed more amused, smiling sheepishly as he said, “Honestly, you look like you could really use a shower and some aspirin.”

                “And why should I accept your help?” Loki retorted.

                “Maybe I’d rather _not_ have an injured, probably hungover or still drunk man wandering around my property because he doesn’t want to accept help from a ‘Midgardian.’” The man’s smile faded, replaced with an irritated expression.

                The Midgardian was definitely a stubborn one, Loki would give him that. The god glowered at him, then sighed, taking a deep breath. Before he could respond, the man spoke again.

                “What’s your name, anyway?” he asked. When Loki didn’t respond right away, he rolled his eyes and added, “Alright, I’ll go first. My name’s Will.”

                Loki narrowed his eyes, but answered after a brief moment, “Loki…”

                This earned a small smile from the man, who walked over to Loki and extended a hand. Loki eyed him suspiciously, then took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The beasts followed after their master, watching Loki curiously and gathering around Will’s feet.

                “So, Loki, like the Norse god?” Will asked, releasing Loki’s hand and backing up slightly, crossing his arms.

                “I believe that’s what Midgardians refer to us as, yes,” he replied, frowning as Will gave him another sympathetic look.

                “Well…” Will said. “Alright, Loki, why don’t we get you that shower I mentioned? You definitely look like you need it. And maybe a place to lie down for a little while, other than the cold ground.”

                “I never agreed to go with you,” Loki protested. Will didn’t answer, and he shot a dirty look at the Midgardian. Loki took a deep breath and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

                Resignedly, he added, “But, I am in need of a rest…” Loki crossed his arms and nodded, declaring, “So, I will accept your help for now, Midgardian.”

                Will stared as if in amazement for a moment, then shook his head and chuckled. Loki’s glare returned, deepening as he seethed, “I don’t see how that was entertaining.” Will held up his hands in mock-defense, still smiling.

                 Then, the Midgardian turned, walking away. The creatures with him lingered a moment, only following their master when he whistled sharply. Loki stood still, watching him go, until Will paused and looked back at him, face expectant.

                “Well?” he called. “You coming? I thought you needed some rest.”

                Loki immediately started walking after the Midgardian, muttering to himself as he carefully avoided being anywhere near the creatures at Will’s side. Will nodded at him and continued on his way, shoving his hands into the pockets of his thick coat.

                “So, Loki,” Will started as they walked, “…why were you lying in a pile of leaves, anyway?”

                Loki thought back to the confrontation on the bifrost, wincing and sighing at the memory. He waved off Will’s slightly concerned look, relaxing his grimace.

                “It’s a long story, you could say,” he admitted.

                Will snorted, saying, “Well, we’ve got plenty of time, you don’t need to worry.”

                “I’d rather not tell _you_ , Midgardian,” Loki snapped.

                The Midgardian shot him a look he couldn’t quite decipher, but nodded, frowning thoughtfully. They walked in silence for a while, save for the whines and panting of the creatures at Will’s feet. Finally, they made it to an open field of pale-colored grass, with a modest-looking house on the other side.

                Loki grimaced at the sight of it. If he’d had any doubt that he’d landed in Midgard, of all places, before now, they were immediately dispelled by that building. He noticed Will looking at him in confusion from the corner of his eye, and immediately relaxed his expression. The Midgardian watched him for a moment, then looked away, walking briskly toward the house with his beasts following close behind.

                The god moved quickly to keep up. He could accept spending some time in Midgard, he decided, just until he recovered enough to move on. Hopefully Thor wouldn’t find him before then… Loki shook his head, dispelling thoughts of the thunder god.

                Loki came to a stop just behind Will, as the Midgardian arrived at the back entrance of the house. He climbed the steps up to the door, opening it and allowing the beasts to run in before him, yipping excitedly. The Midgardian continued holding the door open, gesturing for Loki to go inside. With a nod of acknowledgement, he did, but paused when Will cleared his throat.

                “Listen,” Will said, “I’m… sorry about that. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot there.” He smiled a little sheepishly, but shook his head with a small frown. “Though I’m still pretty concerned about how the hell it happened, I won’t try and make you tell me how you ended up in the woods. Your business and all that.”

                Loki stared at him for a moment, then murmured a quiet, “Thank you,” as he continued walking briskly into the house.

                As he went, Loki clearly heard the Midgardian mutter to himself, “God knows you’re not the only one with problems to run from.” Will followed him, closing the door behind himself.

                Loki decided not to comment on that.


	2. Updated Update

So! I've decided to go ahead and continue with this AU, but not in this specific story. This was meant to be a one-shot and it's gonna stay that way. But I like these two and the potential they have, pluuuuus I want to explore how a relationship could happen with them.

 

As you may have noticed, the series itself has already been set up. ~~But, there's one thing I haven't decided: whether or not each episode should have its own work and be separate from the others, or if all of season one should just be together.~~

So! Sorry this isn't an actual update with more content! ~~But, if you're interested in continuing this, would you mind voting in my poll here??? If not, it's alright, I'll figure something out! I just want to get some other opinions.~~

EDIT: Ah, thank you so much for your support and continued interest! It's taking a little longer than I thought it would to finish the official next part, so I decided to put together an extra scene to both help make the storyline a little more solid, AND show that I'm really working on this!! Honestly, it's rare for me to write this quickly, and I want this to last.

It's also worth mentioning that I noticed a mistake in the actual one-shot here that I didn't notice when I first looked it over for editing! O_O I'm so sorry! It's been corrected now. (If you're curious, a line I meant to cut was left in that seemed really odd and out-of-place).

Alright, now, about the Strawpoll: Thank you to everyone who voted! While I was leaning a bit more towards having the separate "episodes" be their own works, it seems a lot more people would prefer if I kept all of "season one" together! So, that's what I'll do!

Now, I should probably elaborate a bit more on my plans for this series: I'm planning on doing a sort of rewrite of all of season one of _Hannibal_ , exploring how Loki's presence would affect the storyline and character arcs. I don't know if I'll go on to do the other seasons or go into MCU, but it's always a possibility! After all, at least one other Marvel character IS planned to make an appearance. :3c

There's a couple other things planned, like the endgame pairing(s), but I won't go into more details. Y'know, spoilers.

The next little one-shot of the series should either be posted later today or sometime tomorrow, depending on when I finish editing it. And I promise I'll be more thorough this time!! 

Thank you for your interest and have a nice day!

\- multilefaiye

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue/extend this? Also, if you have any critiques, feel free to leave them for me! Especially if it's about my characterization. Just please be polite about it ^^"


End file.
